uStandrew5998 April 2017 MonCon Submission
by Standrew5998
Summary: Moncon Submission


"Really Ruby? _Magic?_ " Yang scoffed. "No such thing. Dust is about as close as we get, and we've had that for forever."

"No really! I looked backstage and everything, it was clean! No lasers, no mirrors, no strange boxes. He made dust go off in a vacuum sealed glass box! It was so awesome I have **got** to figure out his secret."

"Did he make lien appear in your ammo pouch too? Yang joked.

"How'd you know!?" Ruby half-squealed, pulling out 20 lien from her pouch. Yang swiped it before Ruby could respond, and started pulling it, twisting it, and heating it before finally giving up and giving it back.

"Must be some nice trick. Take us all with you next time he comes into town, we'll see if this guy's for real," Yang eye-rolled.

Ruby would have none of it, "You'll see! It was amazing, you'll see!"

 _3 Months Later_

"You're joking," Weiss dismissed.

"Nope. Ruby went and saw this 'David Copperhead' guy a while back, she's convinced it's real magic," Yang explained while handing Weiss the brochure.

"Oh. Oh, Ruby, please tell me you didn't fall for _that_."

Yang chucked openly. "Yep. Hook, line, and expertly chiseled abs."

"Chiseled what now?" Blake interjected.

"Ruby's taking us all to see her latest celebrity crush."

"Celebrity is a little generous," Weiss countered.

"That guy? Isn't he the one that detonates dust in a vacuum chamber?"

"And he makes it rain onstage."

"Yeah, the stupid kids who attend his shows make it rain money."

Yang shot Blake a glare.

"I mean uh... Everyone except Ruby of course."

"Much better. Now get dressed guys, show's in an hour."

Ruby skipped into her room and three pitying faces. "We ready to go?"

"Just about."

 _3 hours later_

"Man...I think I'm convinced," Yang sputtered, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I don't know, maybe he's just...yeah I'm convinced," Weiss submitted.

Blake was too busy struggling to put up her book to respond.

Finally Ruby motioned her team over to the stage. "Come on guys I wanna show you it's real!"

"Wait Ruby how'd you- Ruby, stop doing that! It's hard enough to keep track of you without that semblance of yours!"

"Sorry Weiss. Anyways come on guys this'll be fun comeon comeon come o-!"

"Alright! Jeez Ruby hold on."

"You're responsible for this, Blake. No more caffeine in Ruby's tea"

Blake smirked as she went behind stage to lift all the stage platforms.

The area behind stage looked clear enough to begin with. There was nothing under the platforms to help do the vacuum trick, or anything like a cannon to do the lien trick.

"Well none of us got any lien in our pockets this time I don't think. Well maybe except weiss, but I'm not waiting for her to find the difference." Yang said. "Frickin rich girl..." She muttered.

"No dust embedded in the programs!" Weiss shouted from the other end of the auditorium.

"Only one place left to look," Ruby announced, seeming strangely giddy.

"Yeah I got the ceiling," Yang claimed, retrieving the ladder. "Ruby you have any idea how he might have done all this?"

"I've got nothing, sorry sis."

Yang climbed the ladder, making out something small and red on the ceiling. "Hey I've got something! Looks like some fire dust dug into the ceiling."

"Yeah? Might help to get a better look at it!" Ruby encouraged.

"Good idea Ruby. Hold on a sec while I get my scroll."

Ruby could hardly contain herself. She pulled out her scroll and sent a message while yang looked.

"It says something!" Yang began to recite the text, Weiss with bated breath. "Yang, did you really think I thought all this was magic? It's really just simple engineering. _RUBY!"_

"Keep reading!" Ruby managed, having long since lost control of her laughter.

Yang sighed and continued, in a monotone. "I knew all about this guy's schtick from day one. In fact, here he comes now..."

"Hey there," David entered, thankfully fully dressed now. "I heard you guys were trying to find my secrets."

Yang fell off the ladder, where Blake and Weiss caught her. "Hey Mr. Copperhead. If you'll excuse me, I have a little sister to kill."

"Wait Yang, he'll tell you how he did it!"

"Yep. I'll tell you. Ready?"

"Of course! Out with it!"

He put on his best coy grin.

"Magic."


End file.
